Be Mine
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: Jack finds a mysterious rose left on his desk. Finding out who the culprit was...he takes matters into his own hands. SamxJack VDay


What can I say, but that I was influenced by this day of "giving and receiving as well as having and sharing. And the love that they give and have is shared and received. And through this having and giving and sharing and receiving, we too can share and love and have... and receive." (Friends anyone :P)

And no, I do not own Stargate (or the quote from friends)

Please, Enjoy!!

XX

Be Mine

XX

General Jack O'Neill's fingers grazed over the satin petals of the rose that sat perched atop his desk. A curious look on his face, his eyebrow cocked, he let his fingers trail to the stem, delicately wrapping around it as he set his briefcase on the ground next to his desk. He brought the rose to just under his nose, carefully inhaling the perfumed scent, his eyes closed.

_What is this?_ He thought as he placed the rose gently down on his desk, moving to the object that had rested beneath it. Tilting his head to the side, he lightly bounced the single Hershey's Kiss on his palm.

"_Sir, you have a briefing with SG-1 at 0700," _Walter's voice crackled across the intercom on his desk, his usual morning wake up call.

Pressing the button with his finger, admittedly a little harder than necessary, he replied with a heaved sigh, "Thank you, Walter."

"_Yes, sir._"

With a glance at the phone, he noted the day placed in the upper right display screen. 2/14, Valentines Day. Curling his hand around the Kiss, he turned his wrist to view his watch. 0655. Placing the Kiss on the desk next to the flower, he walked around to plop down in his seat, spinning to the desk to pick up a folder labeled _P4X-289._ The planet SG-1 was scheduled to embark to in just under an hour. MALP telemetry had suggested a possibly advanced situation, and hints of Naquadria.

Sucking air through his teeth, he flipped the folder open, perusing momentarily the papers that rested inside. "Right," he murmured, flipping the folder close again and tapping it with his fingers as he glanced out his window into the briefing room; SG-1 was already assembling. He stood up, preparing to leave, when he shot a final glance at his desk, to where the rose and Kiss sat.

Flicking his glance back to SG-1, he wondered, was one of them the culprit? With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he picked up the Kiss and walked out of his office and into the briefing room, a grin on his face. "So, campers, what have we got planned for today?" he asked, falling into his seat and placing his folder and Kiss in front of him, twirling the Kiss in between his fingers.

"Well, according to the MALP projections…," Daniel begun, but Jack tuned him out as he surveyed the team.

Could Daniel have been the culprit, he asked himself, looking at the Archeologists glint in his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose. _Nope, _he thought, _He's only looking forward to finding some ancient stones._

Moving his eyes to the side, he caught a glance of Teal'c. The large, ex-Jaffa, sat as still as usual, his face unreadable. Could the big-guy still be trying to understand Earth's customs? It was possible.

Finally, his gaze landed on Carter. Her chin was cupped in her hand, and she tapped her pen on the desk, watching Daniel as he spoke. Jack couldn't help but notice, however, the way her eyes flicked to the Kiss beneath his fingers. He felt his heart flip as he watched her. _She couldn't have,_ he thought.

Carefully, he pulled the slip out of the silver foil, exposing the chocolate pyramid lying underneath. Slowly, he popped it into his mouth, savoring the chocolate taste as he drowned out Daniel's words. Once again, he noticed Carter's eyes on him, and he saw her shoulders straighten as she sat straighter. _It _was_ her. _

A grin spread across his face as he watched the culprit's cheeks tinge slightly, barely noticeable, as she tried to keep her composure.

"So, do we have a go?" Daniel's voice asked, yanking him out of his thoughts.

Shaking his head to jar his senses, O'Neill stood up abruptly. "You head out in one hour," he said, walking towards his office door. Calling back over his shoulder, he added, "I want you back here by 1900."

"But, Jack," Daniel commented, hurrying after the General. "That barely gives us enough time to….who's the flower from?" his sentence cut off as his gaze rested on the flower still atop Jack's desk.

"Not a clue, Daniel."

"I wonder…"

"_Daniel_," Jack said, his voice carrying a light warning.

"Right…right," Daniel said, shaking his head as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Uhh…1900 it is." Without another word, Daniel turned to leave.

* * *

Hours later, the iris swirled open after Walters voice rang out with, "It's SG-1's IDC code, sir." O'Neill made his way down to the gate-room, a smile playing on his lips, and moments later, three figures walked out of the event horizon before the blue pool sizzled off behind them.

"Welcome home, kids," he said, his arms spread in greeting. "Enjoy your trip?"

"Not really, sir," Carter replied acidly as she almost stomped down the ramp.

"As it turns out…the people of _P4X-289_, aren't very fond of women being anything other than…" Daniel fished for the right word.

"Mindless zombies," Carter finished for him, and Daniel winced. "They thought Teal'c and Daniel had bought me for trade."

Jack turned to the latter mentioned in question. "Indeed," Teal'c said stoically.

"They uh…tried to…appraise…Sam," Daniel said, stumbling once again over his words.

"They tried to make me undress before them so they could examine me better, sir," Carter spat, throwing a frustrated glance at Daniel. "Needless to say they got a piece of my mind."

Jack winced, as did some of the other SF's in the room, and those in the control room up above. They all had faced a "piece of Carter's mind" before, and each knew it was not pretty. "Well you're home safe and sound, now," he said, carefully stepping over his words. "Off to the infirmary, we'll debrief at 0800 tomorrow."

Without many words, SG-1 left the gate room in the direction of the infirmary. As he saw their backs retreating, a grin slipped across Jacks face as he shook his head.

* * *

After emerging from an unusually relaxing shower, Sam made her way, a little calmer now, towards her lab, where she could wind down. Swiping her card, she walked into her lab, her eyes closed as she practically inhaled the familiar, comforting scent of countless "Doohicky's and thingamabobs" as O'Neill so fondly called them.

But there was something different about the air, something more relaxing, more perfumed. Snapping her eyes open, Sam gasped as she met the sight of what seemed like hundreds of red roses and white lilies lined all over her lab. Slowly, she made her way to her desk.

"What the…" she whispered, as her gaze fell on two dozen Hershey's Kisses, formed in the shape of a heart and encircling a black box. With gentle, curious fingers, she reached for the box, easing the lid open to see what lay inside.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the contents. A white gold necklace lay inside, with a pendant, embedded with small diamonds, that came to a point with a larger diamond on top. The symbolism hit her after a moment: Earth's point of origin. Next to the pendant lay a pink candy heart with the words _Be Mine _scrawled across it.

"Who…" Sam began, tenderly pulling the chain free of it's hold from the cushion that held it in the box. Unclasping it, she pulled it up to her neck, reaching behind her to re-clasp the dainty lock.

A pair of warm, gentle hands covered her own, taking the ends of the necklace from her as a soft voice murmured, "Let me get that for you."

Sam's back straightened, and she felt the necklace rest against the back of her neck, the ends fastened. Turning around slowly, she found herself inches away from General O'Neill. "Sir?" she breathed.

"I got your rose, Sam," he said softly.

Carter's face heated, and her cheeks singed a bright red. O'Neill chuckled. "So what do you think?" he asked, sweeping his hand to the room around him.

"It's beautiful," Sam said quietly. "But, sir."

"Ah-ah-ah, Sam," O'Neill said, a grin on his face. "Don't question, just answer."

"Answer, sir?"

O'Neill leant past her, reaching for the black box that rested on the edge of her desk and plucking out of it the candy heart. With two fingers placed on either side of the heart, he held it up in front of her, the words _Be Mine,_ looming in her eyesight.

Sam's eyes widened as she looked up at the General. "Regula…"

"If cleared by the President, mean nothing," Jack said, cutting her off with a smile. Impatiently, he wriggled the heart in front of her again.

Sam could feel her eyes tearing up as she locked her gaze with O'Neill's. Silently, she nodded, a smile slipping onto her face. O'Neill's grin broadened, and he pressed the heart to her lips. She obliged by parting them and letting the candy slip in to rest on her tongue, stifling a laugh.

"Now I can do this," O'Neill said, stepping forward as he cupped on hand behind Carter's head, the other tilting her chin up so her lips met his in a fiery embrace. Moving his hand down, he grasped her lower back, pulling her into him. After overcoming the initial shock, Sam responded with force, snaking her arms around Jack's neck as she kissed him passionately.

After a moment, they pulled away, breathless, and Jack rested his forehead against Sam's. With a grin, he poked out his tongue to reveal a smaller, but still the same, pink candy heart, the words, however, long gone. Sam blushed innocently, and O'Neill bent down to kiss her again. "Happy Valentines Day, Sam," he whispered as he captured her lips with his once more.

Sam's heart soared as she felt his lips on hers again, and with tears of happiness in her eyes, she whispered against his mouth, "Happy Valentines Day, Jack."

XX

The End.

XX

Well, that was one of my corny pieces. But than again, what piece isn't? Not quite as happy with this one, but eh. It was kind of rushed, so...I didnt really do a lot of planning or attempts to stay in chara. Sorry, but...Happy Valentine's Day!

Oh! And I've now had account on fiction press for a while. My name there is **White Rose Blossom **if you wish to check my stories out (to warn you though, they aren't that great, cause they're all basically rushed (my good story I'm still working on and keeping to myself))


End file.
